


Should've said yes

by Sophie_The_Shipper



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: Angsty?, Anything was better than the alternative, Just thinking about Mateo being locked up makes me sad, Kinda, Mateo thinks about what he should've done not to be there, Maybe what he should've done was better than the alternative, So that's angst right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_The_Shipper/pseuds/Sophie_The_Shipper
Summary: The facility was cold. [One-Shot]





	Should've said yes

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 344  
Summary: The facility was cold.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Superstore or the characters.

The facility was so cold that it made him think of the days at the store where the air conditioner was broken so it was cold in the store for a few hours. At least then he could yell at Glenn – and later yell at Amy – or just grab a jacket. And after grabbing the jacket, continue to complain about the cold with Cheyenne that would immediately agree with him.

The facility was so cold that he wished to be working next to the freezers for a few hours. Even if they were open, it would be better than stay in that place where he felt so alone and scared. He couldn't even pick if he felt more alone than scared or the other way around.

The facility was so cold that it reminded him the day that he asked Jonah to punch him. It was so cold outside that day. How he wished to go back to that day, he had no idea of how much he would miss those days. Even if those days were spent working alongside the annoying Jonah, he missed those days.

The facility was so cold that he wished to turn back time. Wished to go back to the day where he didn't find someone to beat him up and try harder to get so badly injured that he couldn't breathe without hurting and couldn't even eat solids for a few days.

Or maybe he should've said yes to marry Jonah. No matter how awful that sounded, it would've been better than to trying to think of a way he could've changed his current situation. Because no matter how bad it sounded all those years ago to marry that Rejected American Girl doll, right now it sounded like it was the only way for him to be home curled up on the couch watching something on TV while talking with Cheyenne on the phone about Justine's 'Rosé all day' T-shirt instead of talking with a glass in between them.

Yep, even marrying Jonah was better than the alternative.

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished watching the premiere and kept thinking that if Mateo had actually accepted Jonah's proposal, he wouldn't have been arrested. And also, amazing storyline. Let's pretend like Mateo is thinking about that regretted saying no.


End file.
